Protecting the Light
by Mallow64
Summary: Takes place after the initial KH story, Cloud may be reunited with his light but what should happen if problems arise? An AerithCloud love triangle with a slight twist, read and find out


Kingdom Hearts: Protecting the Light  
  
Hi it's me Mallow64 with a new fic. Well actually I'm still in between writing an Oh My Goddess fic (if anyone cares) and I decided that I wanted to write this fic.  
  
I've always been a fan of Kingdom Hearts and more importantly Aeris/Cloud storylines and when this game came out it seemed to be as great as my expectations were. I always wanted to write a story about Kingdom Hearts but never got a good idea until now, I hope you read and enjoy it. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
I was home, I was finally home. I never thought I'd see this place again but sure enough here I am, I'd never thought I'd see the light again but sure enough there she was standing in front of me. I just couldn't look at her so I turned away but like her there she was looking me with those beautiful goddess green eyes. It was almost like time froze as her and me stood here in the library of Hollow Bastion were our friends were looking on.  
  
Aerith: Cloud...? Is it really you?  
  
My "light" spoke, I didn't respond what could I say?.........  
  
Aerith: after all these years?  
  
How about it's nice to see you? Or at least a hello, what was wrong with me?  
  
Aerith: Cloud.I knew you would come back, I somehow knew, everyone thought you were dead...but I knew you were alive somewhere  
  
God she was so beautiful, so innocent, so pure, she was truly the light to my darkness. The one thing that was actually right with my life, the one I took for granted, the one I almost lost forever. It was because of her I found the determination to keep on fighting even when things looked hopeless. I was finally home, I was finally with her so why did this not feel right?  
  
Aerith: oh Cloud...  
  
I could feel her arms wrap around me, embracing me. I didn't hug her back it was almost like I couldn't because I knew why.  
  
Cloud: Aerith...my light  
  
Aerith: Cloud there was something I've been meaning to tell you, something that's eating in me inside, Cloud I...  
  
Cloud: no you don't...you can't...you just can't  
  
Aerith: Cloud I don't understand  
  
Cloud: Aerith, I'm not worthy of you...it was because of me so many terrible things happened to you, I failed to protect you when you really needed me and what's worse I exploited the darkness just to find you, maybe it would be better if I had never found you again  
  
Aerith: Cloud, don't say these things!!! You are not a terrible person, you are the most honorable and noble person I've ever known  
  
Cloud: that's a lie and you know it, I'm nothing but a coward...if I was as brave as you speak of, I wouldn't have used the darkness and now that I'm tainted...I can't allow myself to corrupt you, this is why we can't be together  
  
I broke the embrace and turned to leave  
  
Cloud: but this doesn't change my promise to you, I will always protect you no, matter what...if you ever need me I will be there for you, I will not let anything hurt you ever again. I'm sorry Aerith, I hope one day you can forgive me  
  
I began to walk out of the library, Yuffie just look at me in shock, Cid looked like he wanted to kill me, Squall (or was it Leon?) looked at me in complete disgust and Aerith looked like she was about to break down into tears but I knew she was stronger than she looked, she'll get over it but I still had to leave all the same seeing her sad always pained me.  
  
Aerith: Cloud...why?  
  
It wasn't until I was outside I could hear a voice angrily calling me. I just simply ignored it, it wasn't worth my time but however for Squall he was going to make time.  
  
Leon: you're an even bigger jerk than I originally thought, Cloud  
  
Cloud: what do you want Squall?  
  
Leon: I can't believe you were actually said all those things, who do you think you're trying to impress, huh?  
  
Cloud:...  
  
Leon: When the worlds separated she was the only one who thought you had survived, she kept praying and hoping that she would see you again, the only reason why she chose to help us fight was that there was a slim chance of seeing you again. Are you so blind that you really can't see that she thinks the world of you?  
  
Cloud: exactly that's the reason why I can't be with her  
  
Leon: oh don't give me this I'm a repenting sinner bullshit, whatever you may have done Aerith has forgiven you  
  
Cloud: you have no idea what I am going through...the sins I have done, you may think you know me but how much do you really? This is why I cannot let Aerith near me, I may have allowed myself to be pulled down this dark abyss, I refuse to allow my light to follow me  
  
Having enough of this, I walked past Squall, there was no point in listening to him. I could practically see him holding his hand to his face in his usual disgust look  
  
Leon: you don't realize how lucky you are, there are many people out there lose the ones they love and never get to see them again, if you keep pushing her away you might lose her  
  
Cloud: if anyone should try and hurt her...  
  
Leon: who says someone is going to hurt her? There are other ways to lose her  
  
I closed my eyes, Aerith falling for someone else was a possibility but if she should than that would mean she would forget about me and move on and that was for the best, right? Than how come that didn't feel right either? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile in a place very far far away from Hollow Bastion  
  
Cloud: METEOR has been destroyed, Sephiroth has been defeated and the Planet has been saved, you're a hero Cloud. Yeah right even I don't believe that, if you're such a great hero what have you gained from it? A failed relationship with Tifa, no place to call home, no more meaning in life, no more reason to continue in short you have nothing. Life just no longer seems to have any meaning, it's just so depressing thinking about it...  
  
It is after the destruction of METEOR and to be fair a hero who fought so long and hard for peace should be allowed to have a happy ending right? Not for Cloud Strife despite all he had done he still lost the one thing that was so dear and close to him.  
  
Cloud: (Aeris...)  
  
No matter what Cloud did he could never forget the flower girl that he had met in the Midgar slums. He couldn't explain it but it was something about her that made him feel happy something that he hadn't felt for a long time. It was because of her Cloud was able to continue fighting against Sephiroth, wanting to create a peaceful future for her, she was his light to his inner darkness and for a time the bringer of hope to his life.  
  
Cloud: and yet...despite all my power, all my strength...I still let her down, I still let her died, I wasn't there when she truly needed me and so she suffered because of it  
  
That moment in the Forgotten Capital still haunted him in his nightmares even today an no matter how much he tried he could never forget that day, almost as if it were a reminder or a curse. He could still remember approaching her, drawing his sword and almost bringing it down on her, he remembered using every once of self control to stop himself from doing the terrible deed and finally he remembered Sephiroth descending downwards and impaling her while all he could do was helplessly watch. He remembered how cold she became while dying in his arms and the immense amount of sadness that he felt but did his best not to show while he laid her to rest in the Capital's waters.  
  
Cloud: it was on that day when my light was extinguished that I became a demon, I would have my revenge no matter what the cost was. And revenge you did get Cloud, you slashed him up good with the mother of all Omni-Slashes. You struck him with slash after slash making sure that he did die. Despite it all he smiled just before he died.  
  
Cloud: (I wonder WHY he did that though)  
  
Maybe it was because he got you to sink to his level, you and him are not completely different. Admit you enjoyed killing him, you enjoyed every slash, every cut you made to his body. Is this what you call your perverse sense of justice? Making him feel the same pain Aeris did or were you making him feel the same pain you suffered. Oh well it doesn't matter anymore, he's dead and never coming back just like another certain somebody you were too weak to save. So what did you do after saving the Planet, Cloud? It was bad enough you got Aeris killed, you just had to make Tifa suffer too. It's pathetic, telling her you loved her like that even though you clearly didn't.  
  
Cloud: Tifa...I'm so sorry  
  
It's understandable that you would want to continue living it was something Aeris would have told you to do but to confess a non-existent love that's low even for you. Can you remember how much you shunned her? How much you talked about Aeris in front of her? Or how about that time of love-making and you called her Aeris? Oh I'll never forget that one.  
  
Cloud:...  
  
You deserved what she did to you, Cloud. Every curse, every scream, every harsh reminder from her that your precious Aeris is never coming back, I'm not surprised she left you, claiming your heart belonging to a dead woman was just too painful. What is she doing now? I hear she's now happily married well at least she's found someone who can treat her right, unlike you. Look how the mighty hero has fallen, now reduced to a simple drifter not going anywhere, forced to beg on the streets like a dog...you are so pathetic.  
  
Cloud: (shut up, what do you know anyway?)  
  
I know everything I am you remember? Maybe this is a reminder that you're going insane and the only reason why you haven't gone off the edge completely is that memory of her, the memory of the only woman you have ever truly loved, the memory of the one you failed miserably.  
  
Cloud: (this is so unfair!!!! Why of all people did she have to die??!!! Why couldn't it have been me??!!!! SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!!!!WHY??!!!!!!)  
  
???: (You know the reason Cloud, she sacrificed her life so others may live)  
  
Cloud whirled around but saw no one.  
  
Cloud: who's there??!!  
  
???: (you know who I am)  
  
Cloud: no it can't be...but are you the Planet?  
  
Planet: (that is correct...I have been watching you after your fight and how troubled you are. It has saddened me deeply, you of all people deserve happiness for what you have done and yet you just seem to be unable to)  
  
Cloud: why are you haunting me??!! Have I truly gone insane??!!  
  
Planet: (no you have not, I have come to grant you a wish of your choosing, anything that is your heart's desire can be yours if it's within my power)  
  
Cloud: you know what I want  
  
Planet: (I was afraid of this, are you sure there's nothing else you could possibly desire?)  
  
Cloud: no...  
  
Planet: (I see, I can sense the great love in you, maybe you can be able to pull this off but I must warn you there will be repercussions from this wish. The happiness that you desire always comes at a price....if you are unable to pay it you may suffer more than you are right now. Are you sure you are willing to go all the way?)  
  
Cloud: if it's to see Aeris again, I'll risk anything  
  
Planet: (I can see nothing will change your mind...)  
  
Suddenly a greenish vortex appears before Cloud.  
  
Cloud: is this the lifestream?  
  
Planet: (go and try to find the one you love)  
  
Without any hesitation or regret Cloud jumped into the vortex and allowed the light to overwhelm him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aerith Gainsborough was clearly upset as she treaded through a garden in Hollow Bastion. Even though the Heartless had been defeated for now and all the worlds had returned to their original states the one thing she truly desired still eluded her.  
  
Aerith: Cloud...  
  
As much as Aerith wanted to she just could not forget him. She remembered the earlier days before the splitting of the worlds she remembered the time she had spent with Cloud in the very same garden where she stood, all the happy times and even the sad times but the fact she was with Cloud that mattered. It wasn't until she was older that she realized she had developed feelings for Cloud but before she could tell them it was too late, the Heartless had devastated their world and everything they had all come tumbling down.  
  
Aerith: It was during the confusion of the Heartless' attack that I lost you Cloud, I wanted to stay and look for you but Leon, Yuffie and Cid all dragged me away, believing that it wasn't worth throwing my life away for somebody who had probably already died.........Despite that I just couldn't accept you had died so easily Cloud. I was the only one who thought you had survived and that's why I helped my friends against the heartless, I knew I would find you one day.  
  
It was not knowing what was happening to Cloud that had really bothered Aerith. Aerith always feared facing the harsh reality that Cloud could have died or worse Cloud's heart had been taken already by another.  
  
Aerith: now I get to see him again and he rejects me!!! All because he thinks I will be corrupted by him, doesn't he realize I don't care? I'll love him anyway? Or maybe it's because he doesn't love me to begin with and he was only trying to spare my feelings.  
  
Aerith's thoughts however were interrupted by a voice calling her name or at least it sounded like her name. Aerith turned around and felt her heart skipped a beat, she could see Cloud running towards her from the distance, he seemed to have gotten rid of the cape but it was no doubt that man that she loved, Cloud Strife.  
  
Aerith: Cloud? Cloud!!!  
  
Before she could even grasp the situation she was in a passionate embrace with him and for awhile it seemed like everything was perfect, Cloud Strife was holding his beloved Aerith in his arms, Aerith couldn't ask for anything more. Finally she could hear Cloud's voice, it sounded sad and relieved at the same time.  
  
Cloud: it's so good to see you again...I thought I'd never see you again  
  
Aerith: Cloud you were never this forward, I actually kinda like it...oh Cloud  
  
Cloud: is this real? Am I dreaming? Will you disappear if I should wake?  
  
Aerith: Cloud, I'm not going to disappear, I'm right here and I'll always be here if you still want me that is  
  
Cloud: of course, I promise I'll never leave you again, I'll never let anything happen to you  
  
Aerith: oh Cloud...I...  
  
But before she could say those three magical words, Cloud broke the embrace and drew his buster sword. She knew the look, he could tell that something was there.  
  
Cloud: please get out of here  
  
Aerith: I'm not leaving you Cloud  
  
Before Cloud could argue the figure struck and Cloud deflected his blow with his sword. Finally the attacker stopped and stared at his opponent, a mild look of surprise on his face. Aerith was completely surprised however, nothing seemed to be able to explain what she was seeing right now, there were now two Clouds. One of them wearing the cape and gauntlet and the other who had just hugged her. Finally one of the Clouds, the one who hugged her spoke.  
  
FF7 Cloud: who are you??!!  
  
KH Cloud: I was about to ask you the same question  
  
FF7 Cloud: I've come too far, I don't care if you're me or not...you will not get in my way  
  
The two than began their attack on one another with Aerith being able to do nothing but watch.  
  
Aerith: (What is going on?.........)  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will happen now? What will happen to the two Clouds? What will become of Aerith?  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue this story? Please read and review ( 


End file.
